


meme team??

by partoftheforest



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Texting, anyway here are the gays, chat fic, i got an ao3 account for this, write the trash you wish to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partoftheforest/pseuds/partoftheforest
Summary: izone highschool chat fic bc i have no self control.Nations vocal: guys help im lostSuffering Mother: omg where are you?Nations vocal: school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, and very self indulgent. no one writes for girl groups :(  
> here are the usernames in the main chat  
> Wonyoung: giant baby  
> Sakura: pretty in pink  
> Yuri:nations vocal  
> Yena: duck  
> Yujiin : memequeen  
> Hyewon: the foodie  
> Nako : neko  
> Hitomi: the squishy one  
> Minju: true visual  
> Eunbi: suffering mother  
> Chaeyeon: dancedance  
> chaewon: fairy

   

                                                                     **We are one?? (12)**

Suffering Mother: ok so whos gonna help the babies

 

duck: wot

 

Suffering Mother: its their first day of highschool tomorrow!

 

memequeen: lol just let me die

 

duck: ok

duck: problem solved

 

Suffering Mother: problem not solved.

Suffering Mother: Chaeyeon?

 

Nations vocal: I can do it unnie!! <3<3

 

Suffering Mother: @Chaeyeon???

 

Nations vocal: :((

 

Suffering Mother: im sorry, but you are just as helpless as them

 

Nations vocal: :((((((

 

memequeen: rip in peace yuri

 

true visual: um rip has in peace in it already??

 

memequeen: its for…le meme

 

true visual: ……..

true visual: ok

 

DanceDance: hi yes I can lead the babies tomorrow eunbi unnie!

 

Suffering Mother: oh thank god

Suffering Mother: @wonyoung @yujin when are you getting to school

 

memequeen: never

 

Giant baby: what.

 

memequeen: read the chat

 

Giant baby: no

 

Suffering Mother: I don’t know what I expected.

Suffering Mother: chaeyeon is going to help the two of you tomorrow at school

 

Giant baby: ok see you tomorrow unnie<3!

 

memequeen: see ya wonyoung

 

Giant baby: not you

 

memequeen: wow rip me

 

 duck: loll

*********************************************************************************************************************

                                                                     **We are one??(12)**

 

Nations vocal: guys help im lost

 

Suffering Mother: omg where are you?

 

Nations vocal: school

 

Suffering Mother: … im not dealing with this today.

 

Nations vocal: unnieeee!!!

*********************************************************************************************************

                                                                       **Nico nico ni (3)**

 

Kurachan: guys help what should I get chaeyeon for our anniversary

 

Hichan: idk

 

Nakochan: when is it?

 

Kurachan: its 6 months in 2 months!!

 

Nakochan: and youre thinking about this now

 

Kurachan: yes!!

 

Hichan: wait till the day before and buy flowers

 

Kurachan: nooo pls take this seriously

 

Hichan: ….. buy the flowers the day of??

 

Nakochan: its perfect

 

Kurachan: no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and here are the years they are in if anyone cares  
> Freshmen; wonyoung, yujin  
> Sophmores; yuri,nako, hitomi,minju, chaeyeon,chaewon  
> Juniors; hyewon,,yena, sakura  
> Seniors;eunbi


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo heres more i guess. this is prob just as short as the first chapter. i again, didnt get everyone in the chapter. i have no excuses

 

                                                                     **we are one?? (12)**

true visual: I just saw a teacher crying

true visual: its literally the first week of school

 

the foodie: ? what could have happened

 

the squishy one: the bbs and yuri have a class together

 

the foodie: oh.

the foodie: that makes sense

 

Giant baby: I have never done anything wrong ever

 

memequeen: you laughed and walked away when I fell on Tuesday

 

Giant baby: I have never done anything wrong ever

 

the squishy one: so what was up with the teacher

 

nations vocal: oh yea

nations vocal: that was us

 

DanceDance: what did u guys do?

DanceDance: annoy her till she cried??

 

memequeen: ….….no

 

Suffering Mother: it hasn’t even been A Week

 

Nations vocal: she kept showing us paintings of naked people

 

true visual: and?

 

Nations vocal: well first it was just wonyoung whispering hot body each time

Nations vocal: and then everyone was chanting it

 

Suffering Mother: everyone?

 

memequeen: everyone.

 

Nations vocal: oh!

Nations vocal: and at some point we started hitting the desks along with the chant

 

Suffering Mother: why

 

Giant baby: well it needed a beat

 

DanceDance: no. it really didn’t

********************************************************************************************

                                                                     **we are one?? (12)**

true visual:  drama club is having an introductory meeting next wednesday!

true visual: you guys should come!

 

the foodie: cant

the foodie: hav hw

 

pretty in pink: there will be free snacks!

 

the foodie: nvm im in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it already obvious who my biases are???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back. also why am i so bad at putting in more than 5 characters. on the bright side chaewon is finally here.

**we are one ?? (12)**

duck: hey do u guys think id survive in the mafia???

 

nations vocal: no

 

the squishy one: no

 

neko: * multiple x emoji’s*

 

Giant baby: lol no

 

Fairy: ……why?

 

duck : guys!! Why not :((

 

Fairy: …. Again why do you care.

 

duck: bc!!!!

 

pretty in pink: does this have anything to do with class earlier?

 

duck: no!!!

duck: maybe

 

fairy : what happened in class

 

duck: NOTHING

 

Giant baby: ooo tea??

 

memequeen:  I suddenly careabout this conversation very much

 

pretty in pink:ok so

 

duck: KURA NO

duck: I WILL SPILL YOUR SECRETS

 

fairy: what secrets???

 

nations vocal: lol what she even done??

 

neko: so much

 

nations vocal:??

 

pretty in pink: which secrets?

 

nations vocal: which ??

 

duck: last year. Science.first semester.

 

pretty in pink: ……….

pretty in pink: nothing happened in class

 

memequeen: whot

 

the squishy one: huh

the squishy one: I did not expect that

 

Giant baby: well this was disappointing

 

the foodie: teacher was doing an activity

the foodie: no one in the ‘mafia’ wanted yena

 

duck: hyewon no :(

 

Giant baby: oh

Gaint baby: well this was also disappointing

 

memequeen: and I was ready for real tea *sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> oh and here are the years they are in if anyone cares  
> Freshmen; wonyoung, yujin  
> Sophmores; yuri,nako, hitomi,minju, chaeyeon,chaewon  
> Juniors; hyewon,,yena, sakura  
> Seniors;eunbi


End file.
